peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 WORST Video Game Worlds To Live In!
PBG counts down ten worlds that it would be horrible to live in. Synopsis PBG wonders what he would have become if he wasn't a YouTuber. Most likely, he would have been a basketball player. He plays basketball, and even gets a shot in from inside a rubbish bin! He can live that dream out by playing a video game. The only rule for this list is no horror games because it is too easy. 10. Burnout - A lot of people think of GTA where civilians are shot at or run over for the player's amusement, but PBG thinks of a series which is worse. Burnout. There is reckless and violent driving. The crash mode is the reason why Burnout is on the list. It is only a matter of time before you are involved in one of these crashes. PBG laughs, and then states that it isn't funny. 9. Rise of Nations - Most likely, being an RTS, civilians are fodder for whatever nation they come from. That kind of sucks. A civilian just works all day and all night, never stopping ever, and eventually dying. PBG explains that the Ancient Age lasted 9,500 years. PBG took 2 minutes and 13 seconds to upgrade to the Classic age. To live in the game, an average lifespan would have been 0.43 seconds! Everyone died many times over. 8. Bioshock - PBG explains Rapture. It didn't work out well after the civil war, and most people died after a drug called Adam. Also the enemies and other random stuff going on. 7. Simant - Being a human sucks! Being an ant is even worse. The ants just run back and forth getting food all the time. The ants can die very easily all the time! At least the music is catchy! 6. Monster Hunter - Being in the Monster Hunter world would suck! Why would you go outside the village! PBG wonders how an open village of humans even survives in this world! They should live in caves! But there are monsters that are like bears on steroids in caves. These monsters aren't even as tough as some of the monsters in this game! 5. Santuary - Diablo - PBG often sits and thinks. He is glad there are no demons out there. He is thankful that he is not being ripped apart. There isn't a place like Santuary which is constantly being invaded by demons with blood, guts, and any other nightmare you can imagine. All caves in this game are infested with abominations! PBG advises to hide in the safest city you can find and wait until it is overrun. 4. Stranded Deep - PBG is in a plane crash. He is still alive. He gets terrified as he hears about sharks. Stranded Deep is like Wind Waker meets Minecraft. All you can do is survive, by crafting and eating. The game is easy, but in real life this would suck. PBG feels that he is going crazy just watching it. PBG has crab friends. He builds a crab city, where all crabs are treated equally - because they are all dead. PBG heads to another island on his raft. Adventure, yeah! He sees a shark and panics! The sharks flip the raft! Ge arrives at the island, and sees more crabs! 3. Darkest Dungeon - PBG explains the point of the game. PBG requits his friends - and doesn't believe in Todd. Todd dies. The characters have weak mental states, and are always stressed out. It would almost be better off dying. Brutalmoose thinks that this is a great idea, and he dies. PBG cries for Brutalmoose. 2. Half Life 2 (City 17) - Everyone looks so excited. PBG shows himself throwing a can at an officer, and it falls into a bin as the officer charges. The Combine is bent has taken over, and Earth surrounded after just 7 hours. A peace treaty enslaves the human race. The leader is a pretty corrupt dude. You can't go anywhere or do anything fun or reproduce. Joining the resistance won't end very well. The only channel on TV is Dr. Breen rambling non-stop. PBG shoots the TV. 1. Tornado Jockey - PBG thought about putting Sim City or City Skylines on the list. A game trumps both of them. Tornado Jockey, where death and distraction is the goal. Power ups like fire and ice make the tornado even more powerful. PBG loves the text that pops up when the tornado attacks. Don't worry about the people, as a percentage of the game's profits go to charity. A tornado comes and PBG wants Todd to turn off the camera. Todd laughs as PBG gets out of the bin. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos